


Только ласки

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Соске нравится пластичность Кисуми. Соске нравится голос Кисуми. Соске нравится смех Кисуми.Ему очень нравится Кисуми.





	Только ласки

Соске нравится природная пластичность Кисуми. Ему нравится широко разводить его бёдра или закидывать ноги на плечи, сильно толкаясь, сгибая почти пополам. Ему нравится проверять, как еще может выгнуться послушный и охочий до экспериментов Кисуми. Соске нравится его сговорчивость. Кисуми не приходится долго уговаривать — тот согласен всегда и везде, если Соске хочет.

Соске нравится голос Кисуми и его болтовня обо всём и в то же время ни о чём, он готов слушать его сутками напролёт, изредка вставляя пару слов. Но сейчас им некогда разговаривать — Рин на вечерней пробежке, до комендантского часа всего ничего.

Кисуми прижимается к нему ещё с порога, льнёт — соскучился. Соске обнимает его, проходится руками по спине, пояснице, сжимает бедра. Тот отвечает рьяно, гладит в ответ, обхватывает шею. Соске нравится, что Кисуми высокий — не приходится наклоняться. 

Кисуми проявляет инициативу, но она такая же гибкая и ненавязчивая, как он сам. Поцелуй, поначалу медленный, тягучий, быстро становится страстным, нетерпеливым. Соске послушно ложится на кровать, тянет Кисуми на себя, поглаживает бока, задирая футболку и пересчитывая пальцами рёбра. В комнате тихо, и кажется, что удары сердца, набирающего обороты, отдаются в диафрагме.

Кисуми первым прерывает поцелуй и стягивает с Соске футболку. Тот, помогая, поднимает руки, но боль в плече даёт о себе знать. Он тихо шипит, прикрывая глаза. Кисуми над ним встревоженно замирает, и Соске чувствует его обеспокоенный взгляд даже сквозь веки.

— Что с плечом? — спрашивает Кисуми. 

Соске тяжело вздыхает, не открывая глаз. Он слышит, как шевелится Кисуми, но не решается прикоснуться к травмированному плечу. То ли боится причинить боль, то ли не хочет рассердить. Когда Соске собирается сказать что-то вроде: «Забудь, это неважно», он удивленно пропускает вдох. К плечу, туда, где расползлось тёмное пятно гематомы, прикасается мягкое и влажное. Соске открывает глаза и скашивает взгляд: Кисуми целует синяк, лижет кожу, с усилием надавливая языком. На удивление, это не больно, даже приятно.

Соске облегчённо выдыхает и кладёт руку на лохматый затылок, подталкивает к своей шее. Он знает, что Кисуми до странного любит его вылизывать. Он не против, Кисуми выучил наизусть его тело и всегда беззастенчиво этим пользуется.

Губы Кисуми скользят по ключице, языком он оглаживает впадинку, кружит в ней недолго и поднимается выше. Соске поощрительно гладит Кисуми по шейным позвонкам, чуть царапает кожу головы ногтями, ероша волосы. Тот слабо сжимает зубы около кадыка, не оставляя следов — Соске не позволяет ему, — и наконец поднимается к губам.

Соске сам утягивает его в очередной поцелуй, прикусывает губы и язык. Кисуми тихо постанывает и потирается о его голый торс. Соске иногда кажется, что его рот — сплошная эрогенная зона. Громче всего Кисуми ведёт себя, когда целуется, стонет ему в рот, рвано выдыхает, сглатывая слюну, до последнего не желая отстраняться.

Соске кладёт руки на его поясницу, массирует ямочки над поясом джинсов Кисуми. Тот, невнятно мурлыча, жмётся сильнее, но как только Соске опускает ладони ниже, забираясь пальцами под пояс, Кисуми вдруг разрывает поцелуй. Он стряхивает его руки и выпрямляется.

Соске кладёт ладони ему на бёдра и легонько поглаживает. Он до последнего надеется, что разговора о травме удастся избежать. Взгляд Кисуми осоловелый после ласк, но ему удаётся натянуть на лицо сердитое выражение.

Соске фыркает. Кисуми совсем не выглядит грозно — у него покрасневшие губы, растрёпанные волосы, масляные глаза. Чудное зрелище, которое нужно довести до совершенства — подмять, раздеть и трахнуть. О чём Соске ему и сообщает. Тот улыбается, качая головой.

— Что ты с собой делаешь? — грустно спрашивает Кисуми. Он уже не сердится. 

Соске любит его за понятливость и отходчивость.

Кисуми рассеяно водит пальцами по его груди, задевая соски. Тянет время, словно наказывая — меньше останется на секс.

— Не волнуйся, — Соске старается говорить мягче и переплетает пальцы левой руки с пальцами Кисуми. Тянет к себе так, что тому приходится нависнуть. Теперь лицо Кисуми находится точно над его — Соске видит, что шалый блеск в глазах ещё не успел угаснуть. Кисуми облизывает губы, тянется поцеловать, но останавливается.

— Ты плаваешь для Рина? — его голос не дрожит, но взгляд обжигает такой ревностью, что Соске становится жарко. Кисуми ревнует. Первый раз так искренне проявляет собственнические замашки, что Соске не может сдержать тёплую улыбку. — Эй! Прекрати так улыбаться!

Кисуми краснеет, и Соске не может отказать себе в удовольствии — протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по заалевшим скулам. Кисуми жмурится, прижимается к ладони. Соске нравится, что он очень ласковый.

— Не дури, я всегда плаваю для себя.

Кисуми удовлетворяется ответом и, наконец, целует, обрушивается кипящей волной, вцепляется в волосы до боли. Соске пытается повернуться, подмять под себя, но Кисуми резко отстраняется, упираясь ладонями в грудь и прижимая к кровати.

— Нет-нет, — говорит он, — ты был плохим мальчиком, поэтому сегодня только смотришь.

Соске непроизвольно сглатывает, потому что в глазах Кисуми пляшут черти и на губах растягивается хитрая улыбочка. Это настолько сексуально, что он не может удержаться — тянет пальцы к нижней пуговице рубашки, но его хлёстко бьют по рукам.

— Не трогать! — командует Кисуми. Он легко сочетает смешливый взгляд с железными нотками в голосе, и Соске уже не может ослушаться, поднимает руки — «сдаюсь и повинуюсь». — Только смотришь, понял, Соске?

Соске кивает, и Кисуми стягивает с шеи галстук, завязывает на его запястьях. Узел не крепкий, Соске с лёгкостью мог бы развязать его зубами, но этой малости достаточно — член полностью твердеет и упирается в молнию на джинсах. Сидящий на его паху Кисуми становится сладкой пыткой, все чувства сконцентрированы на нём, сейчас он — точка отсчёта для Соске. Какое солнце? Сейчас весь мир обязан крутиться вокруг Кисуми.

Держать руки перед собой сложно — разрывает желание прикоснуться, погладить, ощутить тепло кожи или хотя бы шероховатость ткани джинсов. Соске кладёт руки над головой и вцепляется в кровать. От запрета на прикосновения хочется выть, и Соске глухо рычит, глядя в крайне довольные васильковые глаза.

Кисуми начинает медленно покачиваться, стягивая с себя рубашку — расстёгивает пуговицу за пуговицей в такт движениям, прикусывает губы и неотрывно смотрит на Соске. Одной рукой он гладит свой живот, обводит пупок пальцами, царапает кожу над кромкой джинсов, спускается ниже и высвобождает блестящий от смазки член. Другой — гладит грудь, мнёт и пощипывает соски, так что они краснеют, как ягоды ардизии * зимой.

Соске так сильно сжимает пальцы на перекладине кровати, что кажется, на железе останутся вмятины. Плечо ноет от неудобной позы, но боль совсем не мешает. Как можно отвлекаться на неё, когда Кисуми плавно склоняется над ним и начинает вылизывать грудь, шею, губы… Кожа горит под мягким языком, Соске будто плавится под ласками. Он закидывает связанные руки Кисуми на шею и втягивает его в поцелуй. Кисуми стонет ему в рот и быстро надрачивает себе, подаётся бёдрами в руку так, чтобы задевать пах Соске. Помогать ему он не собирается.

Кисуми стонет протяжно и слишком тонко. Соске тонет в этих стонах, слышит только их и учащённое дыхание, чувствует тяжесть тела Кисуми и исходящий от него жар. Он дышит запахом Кисуми — терпким, со сладковатыми нотками. Всё это смешивается в сумасшедший взрывной коктейль, который вспыхивает в голове сотней фейерверков. Когда Кисуми в последний раз раскачивается на нём и стонет особенно сладко, перед глазами Соске загораются розово-васильковые звёзды.

Придя в себя, Соске чувствует, что к животу почти присохла чужая сперма, а в штанах липко и мерзко. Это первый раз, когда Соске кончил в штаны, но он совсем не стыдный. По всему телу разливается блаженная нега, заглушающая неприятные ощущения в плече. Кисуми лежит рядом, устроив голову на груди Соске. Он всё ещё тяжело дышит, и от горячего воздуха, вырывающегося из приоткрытого рта, по коже бегают мурашки.

Соске зубами распутывает узел на галстуке и легонько сталкивает с себя Кисуми, садится. Кисти немного затекли, и он потирает их, разгоняя кровь. Кисуми следит за ним, щурясь.

— Знаешь, если бы всех плохих мальчиков наказывали так, они бы быстро перевоспитались в хороших.

Кисуми тихо фыркает в подушку, а потом, не сдержавшись, заливисто смеётся. Соске нравится смех Кисуми. Хочется улыбаться и смеяться вместе с ним.

Отсмеявшись, Кисуми бросает быстрый взгляд на часы и, тяжело вздохнув, начинает приводить себя в порядок. Соске тоже переодевается — на штанах проступило мокрое пятно.

— Больше никаких тайн, ладно? — отсмеявшись, серьёзно спрашивает Кисуми. — Иначе заласкаю до смерти.

— Договорились.


End file.
